Conventional independent suspension systems include a plurality of linkages and knuckles supported by a subframe of a vehicle, each knuckle being responsible for rotatably supporting a vehicle wheel and each linkage being responsible for interconnecting each knuckle to the subframe. Each link is generally responsible for the control, steering, and positioning of a knuckle, and thus, the positioning of a vehicle wheel. The wheels are aligned with an adjustment system, which is built into the suspension system.
Conventional adjustment systems are cumbersome and complicated to implement. Furthermore, conventional adjustment systems commonly require many parts, thereby increasing the weight, cost, and complexity of the suspension system.
Therefore, a link assembly, which provides for quick adjustment of a link relative to a suspension system, is desirable in the industry. Additionally, a link assembly utilizing a minimal number of parts, while concurrently providing for adequate positioning of a link relative to a suspension system, is also desirable in the industry.